


His Stupid Big Mouth

by Ravxnclaw



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Fluff, Fluff with a Happy Ending, M/M, Starfleet Academy, mckirk - Freeform, they're so in love, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravxnclaw/pseuds/Ravxnclaw
Summary: Jim tries to ignore his attraction to his best friend/roommate by preoccupying his mind with other partners.It doesn't work out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a lot of McKirk but haven't posted it yet so, boy howdy, here goes.  
> Necessary - I don't own Star Trek, Starfleet, Jimbo, Bones, or anything else, don't claim to have any ownership, nor do I plan to make any money off of this. These boys are just too in love to ignore.

“So,” the girl’s varnished fingertip danced around the edge of her drink, a flirty smile on her face. Jim knew he had her on the hook and leaned closer, pretending to be much more interested than he really was.  
“So?” He finished, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth in a way that’d proven to work in the past.  
“You're in Starfleet Academy?” Her eyelashes batted in his direction and from the fingers creeping up his thigh, he knew he wasn't going home alone.  
“Yeah, I am.” He chuckled into his hand, meeting her gaze with one brow raised. “But that's not what I'd like to talk about.”  
“And what would you like to talk about?” She obviously knew the answer to the question as the very tips of her fingers began to follow the inseam of his jeans.  
“You, coming home with me?” He smirked, heart racing from the fear of rejection until he saw her nod.  
Grabbing his leather jacket and tossing a few stray bills onto the bar, Jim slid an arm around the girl’s waist that didn't move until he was moving to unlock the door to his dorm and praying to find it empty.  
He knew that Bones had a xenophysiology competency exam approaching much too quickly for his liking and would be in the library until they kicked him out, and Jim was hoping to be done long before that. Barely taking the time to tug off one of his socks and sling it over the door handle he shut it tight behind him, glad to already feel the girl’s hands sliding down his chest  
“Are you allowed to have guests in here?” She giggled as he kissed down her shoulder, scooting the strap of her dress out of the way.  
“Who knows.” He dragged her lips to his, relieved that she hasn't insisted on turning on the lights.  
Jim let himself fall into the feeling of another person, soft flesh pressing heavily into his and her warm breath on his neck and he floated away in it. In the dark her hands pressing into his chest and lips leaving a trail down his throat could be anyone, even-  
“Oh god,” he groaned without warning, his body beginning to tighten in anticipation. “Yes, almost just,-”  
He felt one of her hands fist in his hair and it felt small, too small, but he squeezed his eyes shut against the darkness and tried to lose himself once again. He knew he was probably being selfish but hell, it's not like he was going to see her again.  
Rocking his hips up into hers he heard a quiet squeak and tried to block it out, not wanting it to pull him out of his own mind for a second. He let her hands hold his wrists above his head and turned his head, burying his face into a pillow he'd borrowed from his roommate, without asking of course since Bones would have said no.  
\--  
Leonard, exhausted, five cups of crappy coffee deep and arms piled high with text books he could barely read, was pissed to say the least. He was sitting on the bench outside his own goddamn room, a sixth cup of coffee balanced precariously between his fingers and his knee as his tired eyes switched between his dadaPADD and the two open textbooks spread out across the bench.  
He glared at the closed door every few minutes, specifically the sock resting on the handle. It was their way of communicating that they had company in the room, though Jim had been the only one to use it.  
“Damned kid.” He muttered, taking another drink and praying that it would keep him awake without destroying his stomach lining in the process.  
Scribbling down a note, he sighed, wishing that he was asleep in his mildly comfortable bed instead of awake, fully clothed, and sitting in the middle of a hallway.  
“Oh my god!” He heard a shrill voice from inside the room and panicked a little. Of course he was used to some of Jim’s bed partners leaving in a huff but he never knew quite how to handle that.  
“What the hell’s wrong with you?” He heard stomping feet a few seconds before the door ripped open, a disgruntled girl with her shirt looking hastily pulled on stomping out. She stopped dead when she saw Leonard sitting there, her shoes in hand and Jim wildly waving his arms from behind her.  
“You his roommate?” She demanded, pointing an accusing finger at her and he couldn't figure out what was the right answer, choosing instead to nod.  
“Unfortunately.” He saw Jim’s middle finger from their room and chose to ignore it, as he still seemed to be searching for pants.  
“Well, you might want to warn his boyfriend that he just got cheated on.” She threw her hands onto her hips and stared at him as he snorted. “I'm serious! Whoever this ‘Bones’ guy is, this idiot just said his name during - well, you know.”  
She hastily made her way down the hallway after that, shoes swinging wildly and leaving Bones stunned into silence.  
“Thanks for a lovely night, Amy!” Jim called out, still half dressed as he leaned out the door.  
“Wrong!” Her voice was still as piercing from down the hallway and Leonard watched as Jim’s smile turned to a grimace.  
“Annie? Abby?” Jim muttered to himself and shrugged, walking back into the room, snagging his sock on the way.  
Leonard stood, gathering everything up and considering his choices. Should he bring up what she'd said, or wait to see if Jim brought it up? Was it another one of Jim’s stupid jokes that hit a little too close to home or could it actually be real?  
“You coming, Bones?” Jim called and grinned, heightening Leonard’s nervousness. After tossing the books onto his bed and taking a deep breath, he decided that he couldn't just let it be. He had to ask.  
\--  
Bones was staring at him for too long, his jaw clenched tight and Jim knew that he'd messed up. He'd finally pushed Bones too far; he knew that his friend had been stressed lately but he had hoped to be done by the time the study session had ended.  
“Hey, you okay?” Jim asked as Bones fell onto his bed. He sat down on the end of the bed and watched as Bones eyed him carefully.  
“Tired.” He muttered, the chuckle seeming a little forced. “Would've been nice to come home and go to bed, but-”  
“I'm sorry,” Jim stretched out the last word, falling down onto the bed next to Bones. His face flushed and he knew he was pushing his luck, but the lack of a punch told him that he hadn't crossed any boundaries.  
He finally let himself meet Bones’s eyes and instantly regretted it. His heart was racing and his palms were already sweating and he wanted nothing more than to close the last few inches between them, but held back. He couldn't just kiss his best friend out of the blue after the girl he'd spent the night with had stomped out.  
Jim didn't even have time to react before he felt two strong hands gripping the sides of his face and a mouth pressing against his. It was gentle and slow, especially considering Jim was half asleep, but his brain had stopped functioning.  
Bones’s mouth was moving lazily on his, fingers holding his face tight but he couldn't even think of reacting before it was gone again. It took a moment before thoughts started running again and he opened his eyes to see himself being examined.  
“Heard you said my name.” Bones was smirking and his fingers were tucking into Jim’s hair, drawing him closer.  
“What? No. She was just-”  
“Jim.”  
He stopped sputtering, falling silent. He'd begged the girl not to say anything but had been disgusted with him as soon as he'd let Bones’s name slip through his teeth. He was terrified; what if he lost his best friend over a stupid mistake?  
“Bones, you don't have to-”  
“Christ kid, I just kissed you, what more could ya want?”  
He couldn't help but smile when he felt Bones’s hands holding his cheeks, forcing him to make eye contact. He was half asleep and wanted nothing more than to curl up next to Bones and fall asleep, to finally have to one person next to him that he'd wanted.  
“You're serious?” Jim asked carefully, watching to gauge Bones’s reaction, still half assured that it had to be a joke.  
“Serious as a heart attack.” Jim grinned when he felt a hand ruffle affectionately through his hair, a genuine smile on Leonard’s face as his tired eyes fell closed. “Speaking of which, we need to talk about all the candy you've been sneaking-”  
_“Bones!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I will forever protect Jim Kirk's identity issues and Leonard McCoy being desperately in love with him fight me


End file.
